awakening destiny
by zaki-kun
Summary: can't give out summary.. please read and find out though i cannot say this is a good one sowee...


**A/N: hey guys forgive this fic for i just want this off my pc (chest aswell) this maybe a failed attempt but please tell me okay? for your time in reading i offer you a cup of coffee, tea, juice, soda or whatever i can find in my fridge (i think i still have cake and ice cream)...**

**hope you enjoy... Zaki-kun**

**p.s: this is my other entry to "The oneshot project: A Teaparty for MUses in Maiuniverse... look it up in my profile okay? d(^_^)b**

* * *

Long light blue-silvery hair with purple highlights stood out from where he's walking at. A person, having a height above normal, walked along the dusty road of unknown beings that occupied the space he's walking at. His crimson eyes shone under the red moon and his strong physique made him look intimidating. He glared those who looked at him funny and ignored the other beings that came his way or the other way around.

His look was rather attractive and his attire, which is an all white and light blue-silvery clothing with two long strips of cloth hanging down from his shoulders, which bears an insignia of some sort gave him a combatant appearance. His wrists and ankles are binded with yellow cuffs, and a pair of pistols decorated his metal belt.

Everyone seemed to distance themselves to the guy as they walked by. Some never looked at him and some adored him. His chilling aura caused some by standers to flee away like insects. Yet among the crowd, two dared to approach him and walked side by side him.

One has long blond hair and lime green eyes that wore an all white with yellow fur clothing. Around the waist decorated a yellow blade with red hilt and a pair of chakrams. The other one, which was a little smaller than the two, has white hair yet have red highlights that dominated his head. Small fangs seems to be showing on his lips and his grey and white Buddhist clothes with red beads hanging on his neck goes well with the claymore that hung on his back.

The reddish-white haired guy laughed as they walked together. It seems he finds their meeting rather amusing. "Who knew we would see each other today?" he said, bopping his head.

One laughed while the other frowned.

"C'mon don't ruin the mood. I don't want to be turned to ice any time soon. Anyway, Lupus, where are you going?" The blonde-haired person jested, giving his companion a soft hit at the shoulder.

The silvery-blue haired guy twitched his brows in annoyance. He tried to take out his guns but his civilized mind stopped him from doing so. "What do you want phoenix? Feline stop cling to me! I'm busy." He said in an annoyed voice. He was now glaring at his two companions who still walked beside him. It seems they had called each other on certain animal nicknames. For them, names were rather rare and they had called each other on the things that they strike them the most.

Lupus looked around and saw the other passer-bys look at them. It was still the same for the last years he stayed there.

It was not out of the ordinary for him to see other beings bearing either claws, horns, irregular colored skins or human-like. It was their world anyway. A world where they are confined at unless was summoned or emotions caught their attentions.

"So I was saying, we probably go visit the others you know." Phoenix said with a wide smile on his face.

The smaller guy nodded his head in agreement. "I bet they would be happy to spar again. That ninja boy, religious man and tiger guy will be ranting about being bored. Atleast that what's mirror girl said to me" He informed them. He chuckled at how he addressed their comrades.

Phoenix agreed. He was about to drag Lupus to the other direction but the guy was just stubborn. He frowned like a child and punched Lupus on the shoulder. "C'mon Lupus it would be fun." He suggested.

"No. I'm going back. Archer is alone." Lupus said coldly, striding his way back to his place. With that, the other two followed him like some lost puppies who found a master.

The three walked together with the casual jokes, boasts and annoying remarks. They stopped infront of a log cabin where a golden haired child, wearing a black and gold dress, is sitting on the ground with her knees bent up to her chest. She looked up when shadows loomed over the brightness of the red moon. Green eyes shone brightly as she saw the silvery-blue haired guy before her.

"Brother~!" Her voice was melodious. Pushing herself up from he ground and dusting away the dirt, she childishly ran towards her so-called brother. "Brother! Where were you? There were bad beings came here and was looking for you," she informed her brother.

Lupus crouched down to the level of the child and hugged her tightly. "Did they hurt you Archer? Tell me so that I can hunt them down." he asked in concern. The two other beings looked around with their faces showing signs of seriousness and their hands over their weapons.

The child shook her head and hugged back to her brother. She could feel the slow arising cold aura and she hummed a lullaby to her brother.

"Thanks…" crimson eyes softened as he looked at the jolly child. He gazed up to look at his companions who were now a little calm.

"Why would they look for you anyway Lupus?" Phoenix asked in curiosity. His hands held the chakrams that hung on his belt. He looked at his white haired companion who held his claymore tightly, ready to strike. "Feline, I think it's safe. I sense no danger to our lives as for now." He informed the smaller guy.

The Feline-suited guy nodded his head and lowered his guard. He senses no danger after all but he felt something was about to happen. Something he hadn't felt for a long time. "Lupus, you don't mean…"

"It's beginning again." Lupus said. His voice was cold as his aura and his hands gripped tighter to his little sister.

"Ara~ what's beginning again my ice Lupus?" a thick accented female voice said from behind them.

The one in question felt his cheeks burn up. His icy aura staggered into something warm and this gained him some snickers from his sister and his two companions. He glared at the person who dared tease her but only failed miserably as the target of his icy glare was immune to it.

A woman, dressed in a dark and light purple kimono stood before her with a playful grin. Her waist-long light purple hair gracefully flowed with the wind that passes by and her yellow colored eyes adored crimson ones. She smirks upon seeing the 4 beings, all huddle up together. Placing her left hand over her cheeks, her smirk changed into a devilish smile "My ice Lupus seems to enjoy the company of many I see." She said, pointing out the two other men and the little girl.

The described Lupus growled under his breath while the child snickers. The other two laughed at how the purple haired being addresses their friend. It was such a sight for them since their silvery-blue haired friend can be dangerous when being teased, yet the purple haired female always gets away with it.

Crimson eyes glared at yellow ones who seemed to glare back at her. He mentally cursed himself for submitting to the female. "Tactical Serpentie. You and your other personalities should stay away from me." He said with a snarl to threaten the female.

Serpentie's expression was now sullen. Hearing Lupus's insult made her change personality into the one who often acts sad. "Lupus' mean. He must hate for cause he doesn't want me near him." She sobbed. Her personality made Lupus shrugged and opted to calm Serpentie down. A rather out of character for the icy Lupus.

"You know Phoenix; I really think those two are more than acquaintances. Well basing it for the past years, Serpentie can really get along with Lupus here." Feline said, observing the two.

Phoenix and Archer laughed when they heard Feline's comment. But to their surprise, few more laughs echoed aswell. Several laughs of both male and female, taunting Lupus all together. Seven beings came close to Lupus and his companions, all bearing unusual clothing and having human form.

"Gyahahaha! Poor doggie being teased." A woman with midnight colored hair and dressed in green webbed designed robes laughed the hardest. But her laughter stopped when she felt a painful hit on her head. She glared at the being that hit her and muttered some incoherent curses. "Stupid Toad."

The being was a guy with forest green ninja-like clothing with red half face mask that hid his lower face. His yellow eyes shone in mischief as anyone can tell he's smirking under his mask."Stop it Arcanea. We don't want Lupus serving our heads to those shadows. Though I would be wrong considering its Phoenix who is far stronger than any of us. But I, _Salientia_, will win the next game." Saliente boasted, puffing out his chest though not as muscular compared to Lupus or the other men.

Lupus and the others just shook their heads. Reminding them of Phoenix's win made their blood boil but not to the point they will go fighting each other. Not at the moment that is. Phoenix laughed nervously. He fought some of his comrades as his master's whim yet he feels sorry since all of them are cursed from that destiny.

"Salientia don't be so cocky, we all know I would win this time. My wind element can definitely blow you guys away!" said the guy in a tiger-like outfit. He began flexing his muscles to back up his words. He smiled at the others beside him, earning him a glare from some.

Salientia felt his veins popping out when he heard his comrade taunt him. He glared at the tiger-like man with his arms crossed over his chest. "Tigris that's impossible. In the last round, you were the first to be killed." He waved his hand weakly, indicating that Tigris was rather weaker than any of them.

The others laughed when they saw Tigris' redden face upon hearing his humiliation. They could hear Tigris muttering insults to the toad-like ninja as Salientia kept of teasing him.

Another ninja, wearing a black and dark violet garments sighed and patted Tigris on the back. "C'mon Tigris, we all know in the end you'll end up being the _sacrificial sheep_ as those humans say. I Sanzuwu will win this." He said as he manly hit his well build body.

"Men and their prides… I'm glad atleast one is different." someone meekly whispered among the men's prideful boastings. She wore only plain robes of forest green in color and golden belt aswell as a few mirrors on her clothings. She set her eyes on Lupus whom silently frowned when their comrades teased him. Her whispered was heard by the sharp ears of Lupus and nodded his head, agreeing to what he heard. But he is not the only one. "You are correct Dia, though I must warn you." The fast movements of Serpentie had came to good use since she hastily clung herself to Lupus. "This ice wolf is mine get it?" she said with a venomous tone and smile while Lupus shrugged in irritation to the slinky woman.

Dia could only smile softly and distanced herself away from the two. She knew that crossing weapons with Serpentie would mean a painful- and poisonous death.

Lupus looked at Dia apologetically. He can tell that the mirror lady is threatened by Serpentie's possessiveness. He sighed and glared at his acquaintances. He saw the other two, the priest-like man named Saint and Ten who often seen with his chariot which he knew is parked somewhere around his territory. He was thankful that the two were pacifists.

"ANYWAY!" Lupus yelled, making the boasting challenge to halt and looked at him. "Why are you all here?" he asked with his hands over his two guns on his metal belt. The noise and Serpentie's clinginess is already giving him a headache.

Serpentie chuckled and placed her right hand over Lupus's forehead. "Such a hot headed icewolf." she giggled when Lupus slid away from her touch. A growl escaped Lupus' lips and glared at Serpentie who glared back at her.

"Give it up Lupus, you know Serpentie will just beat you with her Naginata." Phoenix said weakly. He looked at everyone who nodded their heads in agreement to what he said. They all know that Lupus wouldn't admit his weakness over the kimono-wearing being. "So guys, and girls," he chuckled. "Why are you here?"

Saint, the priest-like being flashed Phoenix a knowing smile. "Well sir Phoenix, it seems we all gathered here for the same reason Lupus' house was barged by the other beings." He informed the fiery being. Straightening his robes and pointing to the sky, all of them looked at the red moon that's blotted by a dark red mark. The mark was small yet visible to them. "As Lupus said, it's starting."

"Indeed it is my comrade…" someone said. All of them looked at who spoke and saw a girl with light purple hair and wearing a sleeve-less Shinto priest outfit. She had two horns on her temples and a soft smile addressing to them. "Greetings my fellow comrades." She spoke to them with calmness.

"Master…" Phoenix whispered.

"Please Phoenix, I am no longer your master. For this time new girls will fight and all you who are gathered here, me aswell, will participate." The girl said.

Everyone shouted in excitement except Lupus, Serpentie, Archer and Phoenix. Phoenix stayed quiet for he knows the future will bring much sadness, Serpentie pouted since she can tell she'll have to face Lupus and Lupus' raised a brow upon hearing the term 'ALL'. "ALL of us? But Archer is still a young one! You must mean us adults Suishouhime and if you are also destned that makes us 13!" he angrily shouted with his fists balled in rage.

Suishouhime shook her head before looking back at Lupus. "Archer has the same fate as you for the humans had altered such destiny yet it's still in motion. Now each and everyone of you… will have to fight."

Feline gave Suishouhime a confused look. "So who will be the next lord then? And who will be our masters?" he asked.

"All will be decided upon the emotions we can be attracted to. Lupus you are aware that this is your, everyone's destiny. We may fight and shed tears but we are obliged to follow our destiny as I followed mine 299 years ago." Her words carried both pain and sadness.

Lupus closed his eyes and crossed his arms. '_Why them! Archer and… no!'_ He was having an internal battle to which he knows whatever he thinks of will be nothing but hopes broken.

"Doggie this is our fate. Who knows, maybe our masters will be different than the masters the others had who only wanted fighting." Arcanea said with hopes that their masters will not be too brutal.

Ten walked towards Arcanea and patted her shoulder. "We will cross paths and cross swords, yet our bond as comrades will not fade. I sense this Carnival will be different." His voice allured both calmness and thin hope.

"We cannot back out for the marks have already appeared. All we can do now is wait for their call." Dia spoke.

Lupus frowned and placed his right hand over Archer's golden mane. "Then I pray to Shinso that Archer will be safe." He spoke with concern on his sister. He looked at the Shinto robed girl and knelt down together with everyone. His left hand held Serpentie's right hand which the woman reciprocated affectionately. "We will participate in this Carnival."

Suishouhime smiled and nodded her head. She knelt down aswell and closed her eyes. "Shinso, we accept our destiny. Let the Carnival that had been asleep in almost three centuries come and decide the fate of the world." She chanted as the red moon glowed and lat down pillars of light that engulfed each and everyone of them.

Serpentie looked at Lupus with tears on her eyes. She mouthed words that Lupus perfectly read and smiled tenderly and mouthed the same words aswell.

Everyone's faces bear determination as each of them started disappearing from the plains they are in. one by one as voices echoed through their ears, they disappeared for their destiny that had been asleep.

* * *

A being with Long light blue-silvery hair and purple highlights is kneeling down infront to a girl with midnight blue hair. "Greetings, I am who you want to calland will serve you until our destiny comes to an end." He spoke chivalrously. His human form slowly turned into a metallic wolf wih dual rifle barrels on his back.

The girl smiled and petted the metal wolf. "Then I shall call you…"

* * *

"DURAN!"

"KAGUTSUCHI!"

"GAKUTENOU!"

"JULIA~"

"HARI!"

"Rin, Pyou (or Byou), Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen, Gennai, Appearance!"

"St. Vlas~!"

"DIANA!"

"Artemis!"

"YATAGARASU~"

"kiyohime~"

"GAH! MIROKU!"

~FIN~

* * *

**A/N: gah! it's hard to think of what they would look like in human form but hey i tried ne? i noticed that no one had attempted to write a fic about the child in a human form so i tried it and hope didn't disappoint you guys... if you didn't like it, thanks for reading it but if you do, well, i'll hug you and give you kisses for reading and appreciating it.. ^^, R&R guys...**


End file.
